Dekarus
Dekarus is a forum member who joined on October 25th, 2015. He seems to have a connection with Skeletons, as he spooks people with them on a regular basis. Dekarus is believed to be the defacto leader of the 'Kinu Fluffy Tail Legion'. Dekarus himself has claimed to have been the one to get the ball rolling for the Kinu Fluffy Tail Legion, stating that he is "the starter of many a wagon", regarding a question asking who exactly started the Kinu uprising. Although only speculative at this point, Dekarus may or may not have deep ties to the notorious Kinu Vote Spamming Troll. The Kinu Vote Spamming Troll has a nasty penchant for 'mass voting' for Kinu on various polls, which can be noticed by the absurdly large influx of votes within a short period of time. The Kinu Vote Spamming Troll may either be a part of Dekarus's faction, or perhaps even Dekarus himself. The theory the troll is Dekarus is further supported by the fact that the troll seems to stand for everything Dekarus does, including the spamming of topics, self-glorified trolling, self proclaimed sadism, general chaos, being dastardly and an intense love for Kinu. It is also worth noting that both the 'Kinu Fluffy Tail Legion' the 'Kinu Vote Spamming Crisis' had taken flight only after Dekarus had become a Gamefaqs account holder. Dekarus is a very devoted fan of the notorious user Endgame. He's one of few people who affectionately refer to the hellspawn of a human being as 'Endy'. He and Endgame are on a first name basis, and Dekarus frequently makes several 'inside jokes' with or about Endgame. Dekarus also has an unusual habit of stating 'lel' at the bottom of his posts. This can usually be found by seeing the tiny black spoiler box at the bottom of his messages. At this point, it can only be assumed that the term is Dekarus's calling card. lel In Game Great Tsundere Saga Recruitment * Chapter 17: ally. Open up the jail cell and talk to the unit. Destiny Recruitment * Smoldering End Empire route, chapter 10: automatically recruited when a unit is about to die. StudiousThug is paired up with him, who is also recruited. Note that Dekarus will block the killing blow of whichever unit was about to die. * Impure King Empire route, chapter 19 or 24: Defeat unit 3 times, unit must be defeated by HoshinoKatta, Frankazar, or ToadFan4Ever at least once. Paired up with StudiousThug, who is recruited with Dekarus. As a unit, Dekarus has the unique skill Undying, which allows him to revive several times after death. So, even though he starts off with abysmal stats-save for skill-he can be used as a very efficient tank given that his tome, Tsuiho, does damage based off of skill. Likes # Jerky # Skeletons # Kinu # Kinu Fluffy Tail Legion # Sadism # Chaos # Bandwagon Pioneering # Endgame (idolizes) # All non-troll GameFaqs members # Saying 'lel' Dislikes # People who call Kinu lovers "furries". # That Nintendo of America didn't release the black NEW 3ds. # This piece of garbage. Trivia Dekarus' nickname, Deka, is でか in Hiragana, which translates to detective. In his eyes, PC is the master race, and the main reason why he has a 3ds is because of Fire Emblem. Quotes # "Don't think I wouldn't (eat your kidney). I'll eat just about anything that's turned into jerky. Now, let's see what you've stolen besides the tome." # "Well, Charged, you're a wiki admin now. Unleash the nautili of chaotic salt." Category:GameFAQs User Category:Team Endgame Category:Sadists Category:Anti-villains Category:Anti-heroes